Wily Walker
The Wily Walker is a huge robotic weapons platform created by Dr. Wily that appears in the Archie Comics Mega Man comic book series during the "Dawn of X" story arc. This machine was built several years prior to the development of the first line of Robot Masters and was outfitted with anti-armour and anti-personnel weaponry. Its arsenal also included decay-resistant chemical weapons, a decision which would result in Dr. Wily being banned from working on advanced robotics. History 20XX Wily originally built the Wily Walker in a remote construction facility hidden within a mesa with the intention of gaining military sponsorship of his work. However, the inclusion of chemical weaponry led to the doctor being sanctioned from working in advanced robotics. Despite this setback, the Walker was never seized by the military and remained locked away within Wily's abandoned complex. Years later, after his crimes were exonerated following the Ra Moon incident, Dr. Wily leaked the location of the Wily Walker to his former colleagues Dr. Light and Dr. Cossack. He claimed that he was trying to make amends for his past actions, but in truth Wily was buying time for his Robot Masters to finish construction of his latest Wily Castle. Mega Man, Pharaoh Man and Bright Man were dispatched to find the Wily Walker and safely disarm it, but the "deactivation code" Wily had offered them instead brought the Walker online and it attacked. After a heated battle in which Mega Man almost lost his life, Bright Man used his Flash Stopper to freeze the Wily Walker in place. The robot trio then demolished the surrounding structure, burying the weapons platform. Unable to safely destroy the Walker, Dr. Light has it neutralized with a special circuit board and left with an information module, in the event future generations happened to uncover it. 21XX Over 100 years after the Wily Walker was buried, it was unearthed once more by Dr. Cain. Uncertain of the machine's purpose, Cain and Mega Man X attempted to remove its power core, but this attempt inadvertently caused the Walker to reactivate and go on a rampage. The archaeological site was evacuated as the Walker tore its way out and began making its way towards Abel City. Dr. Cain shortly thereafter discovered the information capsule pertaining to the chemical arsenal aboard the Walker and relayed this information to the Maverick Hunters. A group of Reploids led by Zero and Vile attempted to stop the Walker before it could reach the city and during the fight Vile launched a salvo upon the highway in order to collapse it and halt the Walker's advance. This action resulted in several human injuries and would lead to Vile's dismissal from the Hunters. Sigma later arrived to assist and succeeded in disabling the Walker with precision strikes to its legs and head. Other Hunters were later called in to oversee the Walker's disassembly and the disposal of its chemical weapons. Capabilities The Wily Walker was heavily armoured and could not be easily damaged. Its size and the weight of its armoured chassis and its weapons stockpile prevented it from performing any quick manoeuvres, but it possessed great strength and firepower. It would use its large piston-like legs to crush targets at close range and the antennae on its head could fire lasers. Above the head was a multi-missile launcher and several gun turrets capable of firing both ballistic and chemical weapons were located on the Walker's under-carriage. The Walker was disabled before it could deploy its chemical arsenal. Trivia * The Wily Walker's design appears to have been based on that of the Wily Machine No. 3 from the Mega Man 3 video game. Category:Comic Book Robots Category:War Machines Category:Mega Man (Archie)